Goin' Nowhere Fast
by Taiyo-san
Summary: Oneshot. slight Narusasu. Just a normal day for Naruto and Sasuke...involving orange paint. Kind of short and fluffy.


**Goin' nowhere fast**

A Narusasu fanfiction brought to you by Taiyo.

Summary: One-shot. Just an average day in the lives of Sasuke and Naruto…Of course, their lives are strange anyway, so don't mind the random-ness plot. This was made for my friend, Hanon, for being so talented at these kinds of ficts ((and being an awesome friend))I wish I was as good as her! ((by the way, my friend is houshouhanon, and she writes awesome stuff. Check it out sometime, will yah? XD))

Warning: This has a very slight Yaio alert. Don't like, don't read. Narusasu, but faint and nothing really goes on ...except for some blushing maybe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. If you do, I'll pay you all my money for Sasuke's armbands, Neji's hair, Lee's eyebrows, and/or Chouji's swirls. ...But mostly just for the armbands. ...Oh and can i have a million bucks while you're at it? Thanks!

* * *

"Sasuke, can you help me with this part? The orange won't cover the blue here." the fox boy, Naruto, whined. 

Sasuke sighed, rolling his beetle-black eyes. "Just use more paint." He resumed painting for a second and then muttered, "Dobe."

The two, erm, comrades were painting the walls in Naruto's apartment. Of course, the blond youth immediately picked the color orange, seeing how he loved that bright, sunny-yet-strong color. Since he wanted all of the walls colored by the end of the same day he had set out to paint them on, he asked Sasuke for help. The raven-haired boy reluctantly agreed, seeing how he could get some IOU of some kind from Naruto for later use. So there the two sat, one grumbling about how blue was so much of a better color, and the other happily grinning to himself and humming every so often.

Naruto sighed after a couple of minutes, glancing over to his friend. He smirked at Sasuke's work and looked back at his own. "How is it that the great Uchiha Avenger has only done a half a wall while Naruto, the last place loser of the ninjas, has done two whole rooms?"

"Just shut up, dobe." _Great, how dignified, what a comeback_, Sasuke groaned in his head.

Naruto just smirked that sly fox grin he was known for and dipped his brush in his bucket, only to find that there was almost no paint left. He got off the step-stool he had been standing on and walked over to Sasuke.

"Hey."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What is it, dobe?"

"I need more paint." He stated.

"That's good to know." The Uchiha stated back in the same tone.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna give me some?" The blond glanced over at Sasuke's bucket, still more than halfway full.

"…No."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, no."

"Why not?"

"Because, you used all of your paint up already and now you have to deal with it. Besides, this is my paint, not yours." Sasuke would have stuck his tongue out if it wasn't for his pride and dignity.

"What's that supposed to mean? The paint's going to all be used for the same place, so what's the difference if I use some of the paint you're using?"

"Well…my paint is too good for you, dobe." Sasuke said bluntly.

Naruto gave him a scowl. "Come on, I need to get this house painted by the end of today. It's nearing 3 'o clock now. And besides, you're slow."

"I am not slow." Sasuke gave the boy a rare pout.

"You are too! Now gimmie some of your paint!" Naruto made a grab for the bucket. Sasuke, being the smart and skilled ninja he was, easily moved his hand the bucket was in up a few feet. Naruto missed, but being the slightly smart but totally skilled ninja he was, he swiftly turned around and pounced again. Sasuke immediately moved his hand again so as to protect his precious paint but realized too late that the bucket was not the demon-infused boy's target.

"Oof!" was what came from both Naruto and Sasuke at the same time as they landed with a thud and not much ninja-like grace on the carpet of Naruto's living room. There was a dead silence that followed, but not because of anger at Naruto.

The position they ended up in was an…odd one. Naruto was mere inches from Sasuke's pale, frigid face. One blushing and sweating blond-haired ninja on top of a silently freaking-out raven-haired ninja. Yes, the silence could make even Sakura uncomfortable with being in the same room as Sasuke.

Suddenly, Naruto gasped at something. He then smirked, started shaking, and burst out with laughter. Confused, Sasuke blinked. Naruto rolled off the shorter boy(1) and doubled over with fits of uncontrollable giggles.

Sasuke looked at him like he had grown the cured seal. Naruto attempted to get up and start talking only to fall back down with another roll of hysterics. Finally, after much laughter, he finally got out, "Sasuke, heeh, hehaha, you lo-ahaha-look good in woohaha, o-orange!"

Sasuke, if possible, paled more. He ran into Naruto's bedroom and looked in the long mirror.

There was a boy, a little over five feet, frowning, and covered head-to-toe in orange paint. It plastered his once black hair down to his face and his neck. His entire outfit, even his wonderful armbands, looked as though they had been Naruto-ized. He let out a scream. No, not a manly shout or even a girly eek, but an ear-shattering screech that threw Naruto into another wave of laughter.

_What a great day, my walls painted orange, my Sasuke painted orange…_ Naruto smiled at his thoughts. At least I now had some blackmail, Naruto thought, taking his V-cast(2) cell phone and flipping it shut. _Ahh, what a day…_

* * *

(1) yes, in this fict, Naruto is taller than Sasuke. Why, you ask? Because, I answer. 

(2)Oh my gosh I wish i had a V-cast but i can't get one! RAR so stupid! >o

...anyway...

Yeah, I know, stupid and short. The title is the basic point of the fict, by the way. I mean, they were basically going nowhere fast. All they did was waist paint. Oh well. JOIN THE ARM-HAIR CLUB! XD Ahh, my friends are the best. Oh, and thankies Pronowwn for beta editing! Your ficts rock too! -Taiyosan


End file.
